More than brothers
by Not Completely Normal
Summary: Ponyboy falls for his older Brother Soda-pop. {I do not own the outsiders or any of the characters}
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy sat at the desk in his bedroom trying to do his math homework but he couldn't focus. He kept staring out the window, zoning out. He couldn't stop thinking about something that isn't math. "hey Pony, you ain't gonna pass by lookin' out that window" Soda chuckled placing his hands on Pony's shoulders. Pony blushed trying to hide it by staring down at his homework. "you're awfully quiet today Pony. I think Johnny is rubbin' off on you" Soda said nudging him. "would you quit talking so I can do my homework" Pony snapped "ok, I gotta go help Darry with dinner anyways" Soda smiled and walked out of the room.

Pony buried his face in his hands and groaned. He couldn't believe he acted like that around Soda. He was usually really good about playing it cool around him. It's probably because before he entered a room Soda was in he had a two minute mental breakdown before playing it cool and acting normal around him. "Pony come eat" Darry told him so Pony got up and sat down at the table.

Pony tried to avoid talking, or even looking up. "hey Pony, why you so quiet?" Darry asked "I don't feel like talkin'. I've just got a lot on my mind right now" Pony told them "what could you have on your mind?" Soda chuckled pushing Pony playfully "It's just school" Pony lied "have them socs been botherin' you?" Darry asked "no, it's just my homework" Pony lied "well go finish it then go to bed. you don't need to be tired all day" Darry said so Pony nodded and went back to his bedroom.

Pony took his shirt off, changed into sweatpants then got in bed. Soda laid in bed next to Pony and put his arm around him. "Pony, you gotta promise that you'll keep doin' good in school. I don't want you ending up like me" Soda told him "why did you drop out?" Pony asked "'cause I'm dumb" Soda replied. "no you're not" Pony argued "yeah, I'm dumb" "Soda you ain't dumb" Pony told him "well. life has gotten a lot harder since mom and dad died so I dropped out to help Darry pay the bills" Soda explained so Pony looked at him. "Soda, I think I'm in love" Pony said quietly "oh yeah, with who?" Soda smiled "you" Pony whispered.

Soda didn't know how to reply. Nobody knew this but he secretly likes Pony. "Soda?" Pony asked nervously. Soda leaned forward and connected their lips. "I love you Ponyboy, I love you more than just my kid brother" Soda whispered "I love you too Soda" Pony returned. Soda smiled and held Pony close to him. "Soda?" Pony whispered "hmm?" "can we go on a date together?" Pony asked "yeah" Soda smiled and they both drifted to sleep.

"hey pony get up" Soda said shaking him slightly. "Pony, if you don't wake up I won't kiss you" Soda whispered so Pony looked up and kissed Soda. Pony sat up and smiled.

Pony and Soda sat at the table eating breakfast silently smiling and ever so often glancing up at each other. "hey Soda, we out to get goin' before we are late for work" Steve said walking into the house. "alright, bye you two. behave at school Ponyboy" Soda smiled and left with Steve. "Let's get going. I don't want you being late for school" Darry told him so Pony grabbed his binder and they left.

Pony walked out of school and saw Dally in his car. "yo Pony get in" Dally said so Pony got in the car. "why'd you show up at my school?" Pony asked "'cause we need to help Johnny, he got pretty messed up by some socs" Dally explained and parked in front of Pony's house.

Pony saw Johnny laying on the couch all beat up. "damn Johnny, you got messed up pretty bad" Pony said looking at Johnny. "he's gonna have to stay here tonight, he can barely sit up. he can't even walk on his own" Darry said handing Johnny a bag of ice. Pony sat on the floor and looked at Johnny. "you got it bad Johnny cake" Pony sighed "uh huh" Johnny mumbled then drifted to sleep. Pony walked over and sat on the porch while smoking a cigarette.

"Pony you shouldn't be smoking that much" Soda told him walking up the steps. "oh well" Pony smiled "so when can we go on that date you were talking about last night?" Soda whispered "wanna go now?" Pony asked "where?" Soda asked "the movies?" The two nodded and walked inside. "Darry, Pony and I are gonna go see a movie. we'll be back later" Soda said "alright, you two behave" Darry told them before they left.

By the time the movie was over it was dark outside. The two boys walked by the empty lot holding hands. Soda looked at Pony and smiled "you look really good Pony" Soda smiled "nah, you look a lot better than me" Pony blushed, Soda stopped and looked at Pony. "I love you Pony. you now that right?" Soda told him. "I know and I love you too Soda" Pony said then they heard the low rumble of an engine. "socs" Soda grumbled then a blue mustang parked ahead of them. "Pony you gotta run" Soda said seeing five socs get out of the car, "no, I ain't gonna leave you here alone" Pony said "Ponyboy, the house in two blocks away, go get Darry, he can help so we don't look like cowards" Soda said "no, Soda I can't let you get beat up" Pony argued "Dammit Ponyboy just go!" Soda shouted so Pony started running towards the house.

"Darry! Guys! Soda's in trouble! he got five socs after him! he told me to get you guys!" Pony said so everyone ran out the door.

They got to the lot and saw a body on the pavement. "Soda!" Ponyboy screamed and ran over to the body on the pavement. "Soda! Soda wake up! Soda please!" Pony said kneeling next to Soda's limp body. He tried not to cry but failed.


	2. Chapter 2

Pony sat there sobbing over Soda being hurt. "Pony, calm down" Darry said "I can't calm down! it's soda! he's our brother!" Pony shouted through his tears. "Dally carry Soda-pop home while I help Pony" Darry said so Dally carefully picked up Soda off the cold pavement. "he's gonna be ok right?" Pony asked while they walked "Ponyboy, he's gonna be fine" Darry assured him "he won't be like Johnny and not be himself anymore?" Pony asked "I don't know Pony" Darry sighed.

Pony looked at Soda laying in bed. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet towel. He walked over to Soda and wiped the blood and dirt off his face. "I love you Soda" Pony whispered then went out to the kitchen. "Pony, I want you to keep a close eye on Soda for me" Darry said "ok" Pony sighed "hey, you doin' ok?" Darry asked "yeah" Pony lied and went back to his room.

Pony laid next to Soda in bed and sighed. He stared at the ceiling thinking. He was deep in thought when he heard a faint voice "Pony?" He looked over and smiled "yeah Soda?" "I love you" Soda whispered. He turned his head and winced in pain. "hey don't move if it hurts" Pony told him "but I need to ask you something" Soda told him "will you be my boyfriend?" Pony thought for a second and smiled "yes, oh course I will be" Pony smiled and kissed Soda.

Darry went to check on Soda when he saw Pony kiss Soda. He stood by the door for a second to see what was happening between them. "I love you Ponyboy, I'm glad you listened when I told you to run" Soda said "I love you too Soda-Pop. Even though you got beat up badly, you're still the toughest guy I know" Pony smiled. Darry looked and saw them kiss again. "what the hell is going on here?" Darry shouted "Darry it's not what it looks like" Pony said "shut the hell up Ponyboy! why aren't you usin' your head? You can't be like that! it's gross and not tough!" Darry shouted "Why does everything I do have to be tough? I love him!" Pony yelled "what's going on here?" Dally asked "Fucking Ponyboy is gay!" Darry told Dally. "it's not him, it's me too! I'm gay too" Soda said "what's wrong with that?" Dally asked "it's not tough and people are gonna mess with them. it's not ok!" Darry said "what's not ok? Why can't I trust my brother enough to tell him that yes, I am in love! I am in love with Soda-pop Curtis!" Pony yelled "you're only fourteen kid, you don't know what love is" Darry told him. "Why don't you like anything I do?" Pony yelled "why don't you use your head more?" Darry yelled back. "Fuck you! Fuck all of you!" Pony yelled "watch your language!" Darry said slapping Pony.

Everyone froze. The sound of Darry's hand hitting Pony's cheek still lingered in the air. Nobody ever hit Ponyboy like that before. Pony got up and ran out of the house. Soda got up in pain and tried to run after Pony but Darry stopped him. "son of a bitch let me go! he's gonna get hurt and it's all your fault! He don't know how to defend himself from the socs!" Soda yelled trying to get away from Darry. "Soda you aren't in any condition to be runnin' after someone like that" Darry told him "I don't care! I love him, he's my boyfriend!" Soda yelled "whoa what?" Two-Bit asked walking over "I'm gay and dating Ponyboy" Soda said and put his shoes on. He got up and ran out of the house to find Pony.

Pony tried to run from the socs but one of them caught him. "time for a bath greaser" one of the socs smirked then dunked Pony in the fountain. Soda struggled to get up. All he thought about was Soda. He couldn't die from being drown by some drunk socs. Suddenly the person holding him down let go so he sat up to see Soda had punched the Soc. Pony hugged Soda and almost cried. "I love you Soda" Pony sniffled "I love you too Pony, let's get home" Soda told him so they walked home together.

"Ponyboy are you ok?" Darry asked seeing Pony soaking wet with bruises all over "no" Pony replied leaning on Soda. Soda helped him to the bedroom. Pony changed into his sweatpants and sat in bed. Soda sat next to him and pulled the blanket up to cover them. "you ok?" Soda asked "now that I'm with you" Pony sighed resting his head on Soda's shoulder. "I'm still cold" Pony sighed "let's cuddle together under the blanket" Soda smiled so they laid down. Pony curled up close to Soda and sighed "I love you" Pony mumbled "I love you too" Soda smiled and they fell asleep.

Darry walked over to Pony and Soda's room to see how they were doing and saw they were asleep cuddled close to each other. Darry really regretted yelling at Pony for something he couldn't change. He walked over and pulled the blanket over the two boys.

Pony was sitting on the couch watching mickey mouse with Two-Bit when he saw Soda walk out if their room obviously in pain. Pony got up and helped Soda. Soda used Pony as support and tried his best not to cry from the pain. "Ponyboy it hurts" Soda gasped in pain. "I know, sit down" Pony said helping Soda over to the couch. Soda sat down and gasped in pain. "Soda-pop I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to work today" Darry said "I'm fine. I can go" Soda said and winced in pain as he moved "no, you're not. Soda, you're staying home" Darry told him. "yeah, I'll cover for you Soda, you ain't in any condition to work" Steve told him "fine, I''ll stay home" Soda sighed "good now here's some pain killers" Darry said handing Soda a couple pain killers. "Ponyboy, you stay here and keep a good eye on him" Darry told Pony. "alright" Pony sighed "ok, you two behave" Darry told them then left for work.

Pony looked at Soda and sighed. He felt really bad for Soda. He shouldn't have listened when he told him to run. He should've stayed to fight. "Pony I know you're blamin' yourself for me bein' hurt" Soda said "I know, if I hadn't have run then you wouldn't have been so badly beat up" Pony sighed "no, I still would have been beat up. I told you to run 'cause I didn't want you hurt" Soda explained "I love you Soda" Pony smiled "I love you too Pony" Soda smiled and kissed Pony. Pony moved closer to Soda and grabbed his hips.

"whoa am I interrupting something?" Two-Bit chuckled walking into the house. "yeah now fuck off" Pony said "watch your language Ponyboy" Soda told him "you sound like Darry" Pony said "sorry?" Soda said "so are you two just going to sit around makin' out all day or are you gonna go out an do somethin'?" Two-Bit asked "he's beat up pretty bad, he can't go anywhere" Pony said "well have fun makin' out" Two-Bit chuckled and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "so you two are dating or somethin' like that?" Two-Bit asked "yeah, we are dating" Soda smiled "why?" Two-Bit asked "because we love each other" Pony told him "shit kid you're only fourteen. how do you know what love is?" Two-Bit chuckled. "it's a feeling like none other" Pony smiled leaning on Soda's shoulder. "I don't care about love. I like flying on my own" Two-Bit smiled. "hey everyone" Dally smiled walking into the house. "hey Dally" Two-Bit smiled "how you feelin' Soda-pop?" Dally asked "ok, I should be at work though" Soda sighed "no, you need to stay and rest" Pony told him. "I don't like to do nothing though, it's boring and makes me feel useless" Soda sighed "you ain't useless soda" Pony told him. "yeah then what am I good for?" Soda asked "you're a good boyfriend, brother, a hard worker, a good fighter and an amazing best friend" Pony told Soda. "thanks Ponyboy, I love you" Soda smiled so Pony kissed him. "I love you too, Soda" Pony smiled and Soda kissed him again. Soda grabbed Pony's hips and deepened the kiss. "let's get outa here before they end up naked" Two-Bit said then left with Dally.

"knock it off you two" Darry told Soda and Pony who were making out on the couch. "y'all don't need to be doin' that stuff" Darry told them. "why?" Pony asked "because I said so Ponyboy. You're fourteen and Soda's seventeen!" Darry said angrily "What is up with you? why do you hate me?" Pony yelled "Shut the hell up Pony" Darry said "you hate me! Why don't I just leave?" Pony yelled "Pony, stop talking like that" Darry said calming down. Darry walked over and tried to hug Pony. "leave me alone" Pony said pushing Darry away. Darry grabbed pony and held him still. "you need to stop actin' like this and grow up! you can't live in your dreams! look at us! we are greasers! we don't have nice things!" Darry told Pony. Pony couldn't escape Darry's strong grasp so he kicked him in the balls as hard as he could. "you stupid faggot!" Darry said punching Pony.

Pony ran again and this time he found Johnny. "Johnny we're runnin' away" Pony said so the two started running. They ran to Winderixville to an old church Dally had told them about.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three days since Pony ran away and Soda was worried sick. He sat at the table picking at his dinner. "Soda are you ever gonna talk to me? the past few days you've been quiet" Darry said "God Damn it! I don't wanna talk! I want Ponyboy back in bed with me at night! It's your fault Darrel! It's your fault he ran away!" Soda yelled then stormed out of the room.

Soda sat on the front porch and smoked a cigarette. He didn't smoke very often. Only when he was really stressed or something was bothering him. Darry walked out and sat next to Soda. "Soda-pop, I'm scared too. I'm sorry. I'm worried about Ponyboy" Darry sighed "Darrel, have you ever been in love?" Soda asked "once. before mom and dad died then I just gave up" Darry replied "why'd you give up?" Soda asked "'cause I'd rather be workin' and spendin' time with you and Pony than out with some girl" Darry sighed "are you mad at me and Pony for dating?" Soda asked "no, I can't change who you love. I just wasn't expectin' that" Darry sighed then the two boys went inside.

Soda laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. He was thinking of the things him and Pony have done together. He started to cry at the thought of Pony never returning. "Where are you, Pony? I need you" Soda whispered through his tears before crying himself to sleep.

Pony looked at Johnny and sighed "Johnny I miss Soda" Johnny looked at him and nodded. "I miss the gang. we should go back in the morning" Johnny sighed "alright" Pony sighed and threw his cigarette on the ground.

"Pony wake up!" Johnny yelled so Pony woke up only to see smoke surrounding them. They searched for a way out and decided on the back. They jumped out the window and passed out on the grass.

When Pony woke up he was in the back of an ambulance. "Johnny! where's johnny?" Pony asked "in the other ambulance, now what were you two crazy kids doin' in that church?" a man asked "hidin' we ran away" Pony told him "well you could've got killed" the man said so Pony nodded.

Pony sat in the waiting room waiting for one of the gang to come by. He didn't want to walk home by himself. He saw Soda and jumped up. He hugged SOda and almost cried. "I love you pony, you had me worried" Soda sniffled "I'm sorry, I missed you Soda" Pony sniffled "let's get home. Johnny cake you wanna ride?" Darry asked so Johnny left with them.

Ponyboy showered and got in bed. Soda wrapped his arms around Pony and smiled "I missed you Pony" Ponyboy smiled and kissed Soda. Soda moved Pony on top of him and they started making out. "god damn it. Knock it off!" Darry told them so they stopped. Darry walked past and Ponyboy smirked "I ain't gonna listen to him" Soda kissed Pony again after he said that. Ponyboy felt Soda's tongue run across his bottom lip so he opened his mouth allowing Soda's tongue to explore his mouth. "Dammit I told y'all to knock it off!" Darry said and pulled Pony off of Soda. "Why?" Pony asked angrily "'cause it ain't right" Darry told him "what ain't right about it?" Soda asked "I don't know! I just know that dad wouldn't have approved" Darry told them "how would you know?" Pony asked "...'cause...'cause...

* * *

 **Mwahahahaha I'm evil! hope you like the cliff hanger, I'll update tomorrow maybe. oh well, this was a short chapter. ok have fun suffering! remember to keep your hate in your head and out of my reviews. Bye bitches! love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

"how would you know?" Pony asked "...'cause...'cause...I can't tell you" Darry said quietly "Darrel what are you hiding?" Soda asked sitting up. Darry sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed "I know because I'm gay too. I told dad and he abused me when you guys were at school" Darry told them. "Darrel. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Soda asked "I just couldn't! I couldn't show my weak side to y'all. I'm supposed to be tough and the leader of the gang and all that" Darry said on the verge of tears. "Darrel we are your family, we are all we got. We aren't here to judge each other. We are here to support each other" Pony told him then hugged Darry. "I love you two" Darry smiled "we love you too Darrel" Soda smiled. "now go to sleep" Darry smiled. "wait, you said you loved someone before mom and dad died, who was it?" Soda asked "I'm not sure he wants y'all to know" Darry told them "we won't tell, come on Darrel" Pony begged "I dated Dallas. He started gettin' into trouble after I was forced to break up with him" Darry explained "Darrel! you gotta get back with him" Soda nearly screamed "shut up you idiot! who knows who might be around" Darry hissed "hey, can I stay here tonight?" Johnny asked "of course, we don't gotta spare bedroom so you can take the couch" Darry told him so Johnny nodded and went to the living room.

Pony woke up in Soda's arms and smiled. He kissed Soda's neck trying to wake him up. "hmm what?" Soda mumbled "get up" Pony told him "why?" SOda asked "'cause you got work and you're almost late"Pony told him to jump up. They heard Darry talking in the other room so they hid for a second. "Dallas, I love you. I'm sorry I broke up with you. my dad forced me. I never did stop lovin' you" They heard Darry say "I-I, Darrel I've been hopin' you'd say that for a long time now" Dally replied POny looked at Soda and smiled. He looked around the corner to see the two boys kissing.

"we told you so" Pony smirked walking into the kitchen "shut up Ponyboy" Darry chuckled "wait you told 'em?" Dally asked "yeah, I told 'em last night that we used to date" Darry blushed "oh that's new. Darrel is blushing" Soda announced "so he is something more than a rock with no feelings" Pony chuckled "y'all have been hangin' 'round with Two-bit too much" Dally told them "I heard y'all were talkin' bout me. and you can never get enough of Two-Bit Matthews. just ask the ladies" Two-bit smiled walking into the kitchen. He took a beer and the cake and sat on the living room floor in front of the tv. "c'mon Soda. we're gonna be late" Steve said so Soda looked at Pony. Pony smiled and kissed him before he left. "it's still weird seein' you kiss Soda" Two-bit told Pony. "deal with it, now I gotta get to school" Pony said "I'll drive you" Darry said so they went out to the car.

"hey greaser" A soc yelled. Pony just walked to class ignoring him. Pony sat down in class then a soc walked up to him. "hey greaser" the soc smirked "leave me alone" Pony said "oh you're gonna talk back" The soc said then slammed Pony's head in the desk. Pony got up and punched the soc in the jaw. "Curtis go to the principal!" the teacher said "what? he hit me first" Pony argued "get out" The teacher said so Pony walked out of the room.

Pony didn't bother going to the principal's office because he knew he'd just be suspended for the rest of the day. He walked to the gas station Soda works at. "pony you're supposed to be at school" Soda said looking at him "yeah I got sent out for punchin' a soc after he knocked my head into a desk" Pony explained "nice" Steve smirked high fiving Pony. "well you can hang out around here I guess. we just can't tell Darry, he'll flip" Soda sighed then a car pulled up, "I need an oil change greaser" a soc said getting out of the car. "alright, that'll be ten dollars" Soda told him so the soc handed him the money. Pony watched as Soda changed the oil.

The two boys walked home and sat on the couch. Pony kissed Soda's neck repetitively hoping he'd get to make out with him again. "Oh fuck Pony" Soda said frustrated from Pony teasing him. He pulled Pony on to his lap then started making out with him. Soda picked Pony up and carried him to their bedroom where they went a little further than making out.


	5. Chapter 5

Soda and Pony got up and went into the living room and saw Darry and Dally making out on the couch. "knock it off!" Soda said like Darry would tell him and Pony. "fuck off" Darry said "why can you make out with Dallas on the couch but I can't make out with Soda on the couch?" Pony asked "'cause I'm older than you" Darry told him then Two-bit walked in the house. "did y'all get back together?" Two-bit asked "he knew?" Soda asked so Darry nodded. "damn, well it's Saturday so I ain't workin'. what do you wanna do today?" Soda asked "each other" Pony smirked "no! you don't get to loose your virginity before I do" Darry said and everyone looked at him. "you said you've had sex before" Two-bit said "I lied" Darry said ashamed "well I can fix that" Dally smirked and stood up. He grabbed Darry's hand and dragged him into Darry's bedroom. "let's go to the lot and play some football" Pony suggestedso the two other boys nodded and left.

Two-bit started with the ball then passed it to Pony who then sacked Soda. "that hurt" Soda said laying on the ground "sorry" Pony smiled and helped him up. They played football for a few hours before some socs showed up. "what do you want?" Two-bit asked "we came for mouthy greaser over there" The soc smirked getting out of the car followed by two other guys. "Pony what'd you do?" Two-bit asked "nothin'" Pony replied and pulled the switch blade out of his back pocket. He hid it and noticed Soda and Two-bit had theirs out too. "you better get outa here. this is our territory" Soda said "what are you gonna do?" The soc teased so we all showed them our blades. "whoa, calm down" The socs said backing up "If I was you, I'd get back in your fancy car and get the hell out of our territory" Pony said so the three soc got back in the car and left.

"damn Pony, when'd you get so tough?" Soda asked "I learned from the best" Pony smiled "where'd you get that switch?" Two-bit asked "for my birthday last month" Pony smiled putting the blade back in his pocket. "Let's get home. I just hope Darry is done with Dally" Soda chuckled. "don't we all" Two-Bit chuckled as they walked toward the house.

Pony sat on the couch and turned on the tv. "Two-Bit, Mickey's on tv" Pony smiled so Two-Bit walked over and sat in front of the tv like a three year old. Darry walked out of his bedroom and Two-bit smirked "you have fun for once?" "shut up Two-Bit" Darry said with an ice cold glare. Dally walked out of Darry's room and yawned. "Hey Dally" Two-bit smirked "shut up" Dally replied then sat down on the couch. Pony leaned on Soda's shoulder and sighed. The phone rang so Darry answered it.

"god dammit" Darry grumbled hanging up the phone "what happened?" Pony asked "it's steve, he called from a pay phone saying the socs got him. He's meeting us at the park" Darry explained "alright" Soda sighed so they all left.

They got to the park and saw Steve limping along. A blue mustang pulled up and five socs got out. "hey greasers" one of them smirked "you get outa here" Darry said glaring at the socs with his ice cold eyes. one of the socs started fighting with Soda which resulted in having a mini rumble type thing.

Pony was punching a soc when the soc pulled a blade and stabbed Pony in the side. "agahh! Fuck!" Pony screamed so everyone stopped. "om my god Ponyboy!" Soda cried out. The socs had already run off. Darry picked up Pony and ran to the car.

"Soda it hurts" Pony gasped. "I know, we are gettin' you to the hospital as fast as possible" Soda told him.

Soda sat in the waiting room of the hospital smoking waiting to be able to see Pony. The doctors said he has to get surgery. The rest of the gang showed up and Steve looked at him funny. "Soda, you smokin'?" Steve asked "yeah, I know I don't do it very often" Soda replied and tilted his head back so he was resting against the wall. He hoped Pony would be ok. he doesn't deserve to die this young.


	6. Chapter 6

Ponyboy woke up in the hospital and looked around. He tried to sit up but winced in pain. "Don't move to much" A nurse said looking at him "Where's Soda and Darry?" Pony asked weakly. "they are in the waiting room. Do you want me to bring them in here?" THe nurse asked so Pony nodded. The nurse left and Pony closed his eyes as a wave of pain went through him.

Soda walked in the room and looked at Pony who had his eyes closed "Ponyboy? you awake?" Soda asked "mmhmm" Pony mumbled and looked at Soda. "Pony. I was worried bout you" Soda told him "I'm fine" POny told him then winced as he tried to sit up. "no, stay where you are" Soda told him. "I love you Soda" Pony sighed "I love you too Pony" Soda smiled slightly then kissed him.

Darry walked in the room and smiled slightly at Pony. "hey Pony, how you feelin'? Darry asked "ok" Pony replied "I'm so glad you're ok Pony" Darry smiled slightly and Pony tried to sit up again but winced in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping the pain would go away. "Hey Ponyboy, you doin' alright?" SOda asked concerned "no, I want the pain to go away" Pony told him. "I know. it will soon" Soda assured him. "I love you Soda-pop" Pony said trying to smile "I love you too Ponyboy" Soda replied trying not to cry. Soda leaned over and kissed Pony.

Pony relaxed as he felt Soda's lips against his. It was as if when Soda kissed him all the pain went away. He couldn't feel where he had been stabbed, he couldn't feel the deep pain he has been hiding since his parents died. "never leave me Soda" Pony told him "I promise I will never leave you even if it depended on my life" Soda told him. Darry smiled at his two brothers and sat down in the chair. Dally had walked in and looked at Pony. "hey kid, you doin' ok?" Dally asked "yeah" Pony smiled glancing at Soda. "Darry ain't you supposed to be workin'?" Dally asked "my kid brother is more important than work. I wanted to make sure he's ok" Darry told him "we got him. get to work, we don't need you stressin' over late bills" Soda told Darry. "fine but if you get into any trouble I will knock you so hard you'll forget your own name" Darry threatened "we got him. relax. we're in a hospital so if anything goes wrong there's doctors" Dally told Dallas. "alright, you stay outa trouble. I wanna go home and not have to call my boyfriend in jail" Darry smiled being a little quieter so nobody heard the boyfriend part. "you won't, I'll stay here and watch your kid brothers. make sure they don't start gettin' into trouble" Dally told Darry so Darry kissed him quickly before leaving.

Two-Bit walked into the room and looked at Pony. "so you got knifed for the first time. how'd that feel buddy?" Two bit smirked "not good" Pony smiled slightly at Two-bit's ability to stay optimistic in this situation. "well I'm glad you're alright" Two-Bit smiled and plopped down in the chair. "where'd Darry run off to? is he fuckin' Dally again?" Two-bit chuckled "you better watch it Keith" Dally threatened "oh, I din't realize you was here" Two-bit chuckled.

A doctor walked in and glanced at the greasers sitting around the room. "ok, Ponyboy, you should be good to go home. The office will call your house when you need to come get your stitches taken out" The doctor told them. "alright, can I go home now?" Pony asked "yes, but be very careful. limit your physical activity as much as possible" the doctor told him so he nodded and stood up. Pony put his shirt and shoes back on then left with Soda, Dally and a very drunk Two-bit.

They got back to the house and Steve walked in. "hey Soda, you better get to work. Boss says if you miss another day you gonna end up with no job" Steve told him. "alright, gimme five minutes to get into my work clothes and I'll be right there" Soda told him then ran into the bedroom. "POnyboy, behave while I'm gone. Dallas keep him outa trouble" Soda said right before he left.

Johnny walked into the house and sat on the couch next to Pony. Dally and Two-bit left to go get another pack of cigarettes. "ponyboy, can I tell you something?" Johnny asked quietly "yeah" "I...I...I...like you...like you like Soda" Johnny told him causing Pony to go pale. "Johnny cake...I don't know what to say...I mean I'm with Soda-pop. I can''t just break up with him 'cause you like me. I'm sorry" Pony apologized "that's fine, I knew you wouldn't like me" Johnny said and walked out of the house. Pony got up and followed him, grabbing his blade on the way out. "Johnny, please don't get into trouble, I love you, you're my best friend. I just can't hurt Soda. I love him more than just my big brother and I love you as my best friend" Pony told him "I know Ponyboy" Johnny sighed and went to the empty lot.

Ponyboy went back into his house and laid on the couch in pain. He wanted to cry it hurt so bad. He laid there and silently cried not wanting to move it hurt so bad.

Darry came home for lunch and saw Pony on the couch. "ponyboy, you alright?" Darry asked "no, Darry it hurts" Pony gasped so Darry gave him some pain killers. "these should help, go get in your bed and get some rest. I'll send Soda in there when he gets home" Darry told him so he got up and went to his and Soda's room. He fell asleep eventually after the pain started to go away.


	7. Chapter 7

Soda got home and went into his and Pony's room. He noticed Pony was on the bed asleep with tear stained cheeks. He sat on the edge of the bed and carefully woke POny up. "hey, you been cryin'?" Soda asked "yeah, it hurts. Dally and Two-bit left not long after you did. I was in pain 'til Darry came home for lunch" Pony explained "god dammit. Imma knock those two 'til their heads spin" Soda grumbled "mkay" Pony yawned and drifted back to sleep.

Soda walked out to the living room and saw Dally was here. He pinned Dally against the wall with his arm across his neck. "what the hell were you thinkin' leavin' Ponyboy here alone? Why's he tellin' me you left and he was in pain for hours because of your stupid ass?" Soda shouted "hey Soda! let him go!" Darry commanded. Soda knew he was no match for Darry so he punched Dally in the face then let him go. "you stupid shit!" Dally grumbled and tried to go after Soda but Darry held him back. "hey two-bit grab Soda before he starts beatin' the shit outa Dally" Darry said as two-bit walked into the house. Two-bit rushed over and held Soda back. Darry forced Dally against the wall and stared him in the eyes. "Don't beat up Soda, we've had enough people get hurt this past week, y'all don't need to be added to that list" Darry said so Dally started to calm down. "I love you" Darry whispered "love you too" Dally grumbled before Darry let him go. Dally stormed out of the house and Darry looked at Two-Bit who was sitting on top of Soda on the floor to keep him from hurting anyone.

"Soda if he gets up are you gonna hurt him?" Darry asked "if he doesn't get up within the next ten seconds" Soda grumbled so Two-Bit got up. Soda went to his and Pony's room and laid next to Ponyboy. Pony rolled over and cuddled close to Soda. Soda sighed and wrapped his arms around Pony. "what were y'all fighting 'bout?" Pony mumbled "I tried to beat up Dally but Darry and Two-bit stopped us from fightin'" Soda explained "mkay, I love you" Pony mumbled "love you too" Soda chuckled seeing Pony was high on the drugs the doctors gave him.

Pony got up the next morning and noticed Darry was more tense than usual. "what's up?" Pony asked "I haven't seen Dallas since yesterday when Soda tried to beat the shit out of him" Darry told Pony. "I'm sure he's fine, he's Dally" Pony told him then sat at the table with some cake. Two-Bit ran into the house and almost knocked over some stuff he was going so fast. "Darry! Dallas *gasp* he's he's *gasp* at the lot *gasp* Socs *gasp*" Two-bit said obviously tired from running. Soda walked in the room just as everyone was running out of the house.

They got to the lot and saw Dally laying on the grass. "Dallas! Dallas, are you ok?" Darry asked "no" Dally groaned "what's wrong?" Darry asked "they messed me up pretty bad. stole my blade and all" Dally said weakly. "ok, let's get you to my house" Darry said so Two-bit and Darry helped Dally while Soda helped Pony since he was sore from his stitches.

Dally laid on the couch and groaned. "damn, how long was you layin' there?" Two-bit asked "all night, Darrel you got any pain killers?" Dally asked so Darry gave him some water and some pain killers, "hey Ponyboy, you goin' to school today?" Soda asked "nah, I'll stay here with Dally and I ain't in good shape for the socs to be messin' with me" Pony replied "alright well I'll see you after work" Soda said before he left. Darry looked at Dally and sighed "you gonna be ok here?" "yeah, me and Pony will keep an eye on each other" Dally replied "alright well I'll see y'all later" Darry smiled and left the two boys alone. Dally fell asleep and Pony got bored so he turned on the tv. He watched the news and got bored of that so he turned on Mickey Mouse.

Soda came home and saw Pony asleep on the couch. He walked over and woke him up carefully. "hey buddy, why don't you get in our bed" Soda told him. Pony got up and almost fell over. "you alright?" Soda asked "yeah, it just hurts" Pony replied leaning on Soda.

Pony took his shirt off and laid in bed. Soda looked at his stitches and sighed. "they look bad don't they?" Pony asked "they make you look tough" Soda smiled and kissed Pony's forehead. "I love you Soda" Pony whispered "I love you too Pony" Soda smiled and kissed him. He smiled with his face three inches away from Pony's. Pony pulled him down on the bed and kissed him again. Pony tickled Soda causing them both to laugh.

Darry was sitting in the kitchen looking at the bills and smiled slightly when he heard his two brothers laughing in the other room. None of them had really laughed since their parents died and he was happy that all of them are happy. He set down the bills and grabbed two beers. He sat next to Dally on the couch and handed him a beer. "you feelin' better?" Darry asked "yeah" Dally sighed and took a sip of the beer. Darry looked at Dally and smiled "this is the first time since my parents died that all of us have actually been happy" Dally sipped his beer and nodded "I'm glad" Dally leaned forward and kissed Darry while smiling. "I love you, sorry about yesterday" Dally sighed "I love you too, and that was Soda's fault" Darry smiled.

Soda and Pony were in their room messing around, giggling as they tickled one another while Darry and Dally sat on the couch talking and kissing while they sipped their beers.


	8. Chapter 8

}3 months later{

Pony smiled at Soda who was making breakfast. He wonder how he fell in love with Soda. Maybe it was his perfectly greased almost blonde hair or his perfect dark brown eyes. It was probably because he's always happy and cares so much about me. "what 'cha thinking bout?" Soda asked causing Pony to come out of his daze "you" Pony smiled. Soda sat down and began to eat breakfast with Pony. Dally walked out of Darry's room and smiled slightly at the two boys eating breakfast. "Darry walked out shirtless and yawned "stop trying to show off your muscles" Soda chuckled "you're just jealous" Darry smirked "I don't need muscles to impress people because I have a boyfriend" Soda told him "I have a fiance" Darry shot back and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Darry then at Dally.

After a long awkward silence Ponyboy spoke "wait so you two got engaged?" Darry and Dally looked at each other. "yeah" Dally smiled then Two-bit walked in "hello my gay friends" he chuckled "hey Two-bit" Soda chuckled then steve walked into the house. "Soda we betta get to work" Steve said "alright. I'll see you after work Pony. love you" Soda smiled standing up. "love you too" pony smiled and kissed Soda before he left.

Pony looked at Two-bit and sighed "so what do you wanna do today. it's middle of summer so we don't got school" Pony thought and shrugged "I dunno" Pony sat on the couch and fell back asleep.

"ponyboy, Ponyboy wake up" Soda said gently shaking him. "hmm?" Pony groaned "you been sleeping all day?" Soda asked so Pony nodded "well get up" Soda chuckled so Pony sat up and kissed him. "hmm I love you" Soda mumbled "love you too, you smell like a sweaty car engine though" Pony said pulled away from Soda. "I know, I gotta shower" Soda chuckled and walked over to the bathroom to shower

Dally walked in and sat on the couch next to Pony. "hey don't you have a job?" Pony asked "no, why would I need a job?" Dally chuckled "well...Darry can't pay bills and pay for a wedding by himself so you better help" Pony told him. "oh yeah, I should get a job then" Dally sighed then Darry walked in the house and his arm was in a cast. Dally immediately jumped up. "Oh my god Darrel what happened to your arm?" Dally asked "I broke it when a soc tried to jump my buddy" Darry sighed "are you ok?" Dally asked worried "Dallas, I'm fine. stop worrying" Darry told him. "sorry, I just never seen you hurt before" Dally explained "I know and I'm fine" Darry smiled and kissed Dally before he started dinner.

"my god Darry what did you do?" Soda asked "I broke it when socs tried to jump my buddy while we were working" Darry sighed "damn, that's oughta hurt" Soda sighed. Soda jumped when he felt Pony slap his ass on the way by. "what was that?" Darry asked then Dally did the same to Darry as Pony did to Soda. "something much similar to that" Dally smirked "hmm well I'll have to get you for that later" Darry smirked "Darry, I wanna marry Ponyboy" Soda blurted causing Dally and Darry to stop messing around and to look at Soda. "I'd wait 'til he's done with school though" Darry said "I know, I was planning on it but I really think I'm gonna marry him" Soda said "I ain't stoppin' you" Darry smiled then they all stopped talking when Pony walked in the room.

Soda walked up behind Pony and wrapped his arms around him from behind He kissed Pony's neck and smiled "hey what do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?" Pony leaned back on Soda and thought. "I don't know, I don't really need much more than I have" Pony sighed."you two get to bed. It's gettin' kinda late" Darry said so we nodded and went to our room.

Soda woke up and smiled at Ponyboy. He kissed his cheek and woke him up. "happy birthday Ponyboy, you're fifteen now" Soda smiled "and I could use another fifteen minutes of sleep" Pony mumbled and hid his face in the blankets."don't make me tickle you" Soda smirked "go ahead, I got my blade right here" Pony said "you wouldn't hurt me" Soda smirked and poked Pony's sides. "no" Pony whined and Soda started tickling him. "stop it" Pony laughed then fell off the bed.

The two boys walked out to the kitchen and Darry handed Pony a slice of cake with a candle in it. "thanks" Pony smiled and ate his cake. "Darry and I gotta work so you can hang out with Dally, Two-bit and Johnny until we get home then we'll have your party" Soda smiled "alright. I'll see y'all later" Pony sighed and kissed Pony before they left.

Pony sat on the couch and looked at Dally. "don't you gotta job?" he asked "nope, but I'm working on it for Darrel" Dally explained "good now what are we gonna do today?" Pony asked "we could go torment some kids" Dally said "remind me to tell Darry not to adopt kids" Two-bit chuckled "it's different when they're your own. then you can train them to be how you want them to be" Dally explained "yup, you got lots to learn" Pony chuckled and they all decided to walk around town a little.

hours later everyone was back at the Curtis house. "happy birthday kid" Dally smiled and handed him a little box. Pony opened it to see a really good black handle switch blade. "thanks Dal" Pony smiled and everyone else but Soda gave him gifts. Darry got him a book, Steve got him a new lighter, Two-bit got him a bunch of cigarettes and Johnny got him cigarettes and a book. "thanks you guys" Pony smiled "Soda you din't get him anything?" Steve asked then Soda went into the bedroom and opened the top drawer of his dresser. He pulled out a small box and walked back out.

"yes, I do have a gift for him" Soda smiled then pulled out the box. He got on one knee in front of Pony. "Ponyboy Curtis, I love you more than anything, will you marry me?" Soda asked leaving Pony speechless. "yes" Pony smiled. Soda slid the ring on Pony's finger then kissed him. "Wow" Dally simply stated "at least they don't have to worry bout changing their last names" Two-bit chuckled "that's something we need to discuss" Darry told Dally. "mhmm" Dally nodded.

Ponyboy looked at the silver ring on his finger. He couldn't believe that he is going to marry Soda. "you like it?" Soda asked "I love it" Pony smiled and kissed him. "damn, well tonight was awesome" Two-bit smiled "yeah, it's the best birthday ever" Pony smiled "I can make it even better" Soda smirked and took POny to their bedroom.

The other boys stood in the living room and looked at each other. "um you ain't gonna stop them?" Steve asked Darry. "eh, he's fifteen, it's his birthday and he just got engaged" Darry shrugged "yeah we fucked right after we got engaged" Dally smiled causing Darry's face to flush red. "Ohhh! you got Darrel to blush!" Two-bit laughed "shut up" Darry hissed "Darrel was blushing!" Two-bit teased so Darry pinned him in a matter of seconds. "ok! ok! you win! let go!" Two-bit choked out so Darry got up. "good job" Dally smiled and kissed Darry. "let's go to bed" Darry smiled and walked with Dally to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Someone requested that I make this chapter Dally and Darry's wedding and focus more on them this chapter so I figured why not. I couldn't message you but thanks for the review and the great idea Sammy. I love all my readers. (we are going to pretend that gay marriage is legal in this time line) leave an awesome review/idea and I'll give you a shout out. ok I'm done talking, here's this chapter.**

* * *

Darry looked around the small church as he stood at the front waiting for the ceremony to begin. He looked around at the people. The whole gang was there. Their parents were there too except for Johnny's parents, they weren't invited. Some of Dally's friends and Darry's friends were there too. There wasn't too many people since they had little or no family in Oklahoma. The church was a nice-ish one. About ten rows of two long benches, a set of heavy oak doors at the entrance, there was two narrow stain glass widows on each side of the doors and candles lining the isle. Darry ran his fingers through his carefully greased hair. "you ready?" the priest asked so Darry nodded. The music started and Dally started walking towards him. Darry couldn't help but smiling.

"you may now kiss" the priest said so the two kissed each other. "I now present you husband and husband!" The priest said so everyone stood up and clapped. Darry grabbed Dally's hand and they walked to the back to sign some papers.

Soda grabbed Pony's hand and they followed the two. "we're next" Soda smiled "I know, and I need a job to help pay" Pony sighed "let's not worry about that right now and just be happy for Dally and Darry." Soda smiled.

The gang went to the Curtis house to celebrate. Darry and Dally walked out of Darry's, well their room now, in their everyday clothes. "damn well now you guys are married" Steve smiled "you're now Darrel Winston" Two-bit smirked "yup" Darry smiled and hugged Dally. "I love you" Darry smiled and kissed Dally's neck causing chills to run down Dally's spine. "I love you too" Dally smiled. Two-bit walked by and handed everyone a beer. "I don't drink" Pony said "just try it" Soda smiled opening the bottle for him. Pony randomly decided to sit on Soda's lap so he did and took a sip of beer. "to Darrel and Dallas Winston!" Two-bit smiled raising his bottle "and long lasting love!" he added "To the Winstons and long lasting love!" they all repeated and drank their beers.

After a few hours of drinking and messing around everyone decided that it was time to go to bed. Darry stripped down to his underwear along with Dally. They laid in bed and looked each other in the eyes. "I love you Dallas Winston" Darry smiled "I love you too Darrel Winston" Dally returned and kissed him. They started making out and eventually went all the way.

Darry woke up with Dally in his arms and smiled. He kissed the back of Dally's neck softly attempting to wake him up. "wake up, baby" Darry whispered. "no" Dally mumbled rolling over and hiding his face in Darry's bare chest. "your abs are amazing" Dally mumbled from under the blanket. "thanks, now can I see the handsome face I married?" Darry chuckled but Dally didn't move. "no, it's warmer down here" Dally mumbled so Darry flipped the blankets off the bed and looked at Dally. "no" Dally mumbled and tried to get the blanket but Darry grabbed his arm. "let me go" Dally said trying to be serious but couldn't help but smirking. Darry flipped over pinning Dally on the bed. "I win" Darry smirked "not really" Dally replied and kissed him causing Darry to loosen his grip long enough for Dally to pin Darry. "fuck" Darry chuckled causing Dally to smiled. "god you're smile is amazing" Dally sighed "yours is too, that't why I love being around you, 'cause you're always smiling" Darry told him. "you don't smile very often. I love when you smile" Dally told him. "well I am happy now because I have the best husband ever" Darry smiled then sat up with out struggling. Dally hit the floor with a loud thump and groaned. Darry chuckled and helped him up. The two got dressed then walked out to the kitchen.

Soda was on the couch watching Mickey Mouse with Pony asleep with his head on his lap. Two-bit was on the floor in front of the tv eating cake. "gimme that cake" Darry said taking the cake from Two-bit. He cut a piece of cake for him then one for Dally. They walked over and sat on the couch. Dally got bored so he smeared frosting across Darry's face. "really?" Darry chuckled wiping the frosting off his face. "Don't y'all got work today?" Two-bit asked "nah, we both got the day off" Dally replied shoveling more cake into his mouth. "don't Pony got school today?" Soda asked "yeah, he can't be late so wake him up" Darry said so Soda looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap. "but he's so adorable though" Soda sighed "he gotta go to school" Two-bit said so Soda sighed "Pony, wake up. you gotta go to school" Pony stirred and groaned "no" Two-bit got up and pulled Pony off the couch on the floor.

Pony got up and tackled Two-bit but failed miserably. Two-bit had Pony in a choke hold on the floor. "ow ow ow you fucking ass hole let go of me" Pony choked out "lay off two-bit" Darry chuckled so Two-bit got up. "I'll see y'all after school" Pony sighed and left. "I gotta get to work" Soda sighed and left leaving Darry and Dally alone in the house.

Dally looked over at Darry and kissed his neck causing a quiet moan to escape Darry's lips. Dally moved over on top of Darry's lap facing him. "hmm baby I want you" Darry moaned as Dally rocked his hips on Darry's lap and continued to kiss Darry's neck. Darry grabbed Dally's ass and connected their lips. They ended up going all the way.

The two showered then started fixing their hair. Darry decided to get back at Dally for the cake frosting and smeared hair grease across Dally's face. "ass hole" Dally chuckled "you love me" Darry smiled "sure" Dally chuckled as he wiped the grease off his face. They finished their hair then went to the kitchen and started cleaning up.

Ponyboy got out of school and went to the DX station to see Soda. "hey adorable" Soda smiled as Pony walked up to him. "hey" Pony blushed "how was school?" Soda asked "boring as hell and as usual I got picked on by socs" Pony sighed "well you should get home and do your homework so we can just cuddle on the couch when I finish my shift" Soda told him so he nodded "do I get a kiss?" Soda asked so Pony kissed him and went home.

Pony walked in the house and everything was clean ad organized. "did y'all clean the place?" Pony asked looking around the house. "yeah, it needed cleaned up and it looks nicer" Darry said. Pony shrugged and sat at the table to start his homework. He was working on his english assignment and accidentally fell asleep.

Soda got home and saw Pony asleep at the table. "how long has he been asleep?" Soda asked Darry who was sitting on the couch. "since he started working on his homework" Darry replied "hmm, ok" Soda shrugged and just let Ponyboy sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ponyboy and Soda walked out of their bedroom and approached Darry and Dally who were on the couch "Can we go out together?" Pony asked "no, you got school and Soda you got work tomorrow" Darry told them so Soda groaned and flopped on the chair. Soda knew it wasn't worth arguing. Pony on the other hand wanted his way. "come on Darry that don't matter, we won't be out too late" Pony argued "Ponyboy, he said no. you gotta listen" Dally said "shut the hell up, you ain't my brother or father" Pony hissed "Ponyboy! He is just as much in charge of you as I am" Darry said "what just 'cause you can fuck him every night and married his worthless ass doesn't mean he's in charge of me" Pony snapped then Dally tackled him.

Dally had Ponyboy pinned on the floor and was really pissed off. "You stupid fuck get off of me" Pony choked out "You call me worthless one more fucking time, you will regret it" Dally growled "you worthless shit" Pony smirked and spit at Dally. Dally punched Pony and they started fighting. Darry and Soda ran over and grabbed the two boys. "let me go" Pony growled, trying to get away from Soda. Soda ended up having to sit on Pony to keep him still. Darry was on the other end of the room with Dally pinned against the wall. Darry looked Dally in the eyes. "Dallas, Calm down" Darry told him. Dally took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "I love you" Dally sighed and hugged Darry. "I love you too Dal" Darry smiled and kissed him.

Meanwhile on the floor Soda went from fight Pony to calm down to fighting for dominance in their make out session. "Hey! get a room" Darry said so the two boys got up and went to their bedroom the finish what they started.

* * *

 **ok short chapter, I'm running out of ideas so write a review on what you want to happen and I will most likely use it. Shout out to mycookiegirl for the reviews, ideas and for reading , Love you thx for reading. Bye bitches!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dally's pov**

I laid in bed next to Darry and sighed. "what's wrong?" Darry asked "Johnny said his parents are puttin him in a boys home 'cause they think he's useless and a waste of money" I told him "are you suggesting something?" Darry asked "we should adopt him, he's the gang's kid brother and I don't wanna lose him" I said so he thought for a second "well it would be fun to have a son, especially one like Johnny" he smiled "so we gonna adopt him?" I smiled "yeah" he smiled then kissed me before I rolled overmanned fell asleep.

Darry and I walked over to Johnny's house and knocked on the door "what do you two want?" asked harshly "we heard you're puttin Johnny in a boys home" I told her "so what?" She hissed "we'll adopt him" Darry said "fine you can have the shit" she hissed then yelled at Johnny to get his stuff.

Johnny walked over with a few bags of stuff and looked at Darry and I. "What are y'all doin here?" He asked "we are adoptin you" I smiled "wow really?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah now let's go" Darry smiled and we helped him with his bags.

We we walked in the house and Pony was making out with Soda on the couch. "Knock it off" I told them. "Fuck you man" Soda sighed "hey Johnny what's up?" Pony asked "I got adopted" he smiled "really by who?" Soda asked "we did'' I smiled so pony jumped up and hugged Johnny. "That's great!" Pony smiled "yeah and I guess since pony and soda share a room you can have the spare room in the back" Darry said so Johnny walked to the back to the empty room.

i looked at Darry and smiled "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he said and kissed me. Johnny walked out and looked at us. "So I just get to hang round here?" He asked "yeah. You live here now" Darry told him so he nodded "do I call you you dads? Or just by your names?" He asked "what ever you want" I told him so he smiled slightly and sat on the couch.

I looked at the time and sighed "I gotta get to work" I sighed and went to change into my work clothes. I walked out and smiled at Darry. "Bye babe" I smiled and kissed him "bye" he smiled as I left.

* * *

 **ok short chapter. Sorry, I failed science so my parents took my phone and computer away til I get my grades up. I'm on my sisters iPad. idk how much I'll be able to update in the next few weeks. Sorry my science teacher is a fat ass bitch sexist bitch that I hate.**

 **ok enough with my fucked up life. Shout out to maddiepage, my cookie girl and Ismith1112003 for your awesome reviews and ideas. I'll use more of your ideas in my next update, hopefully soon. Bye bitches! Leave awesome reviews for a shout out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dally's pov-**

I was helping Darry cook dinner when pony walked in. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago" I told him "so, you never listened to shit so why should I listen to you?" He asked "Ponyboy Dallas and I are married now so what ever either one of us says, goes" Darry told him "why he spent most his teenage years breaking the fucking law" pony said harshly "watch your language kid, you don't need to be swearing like that" I told him. "Fuck you! Man, I fucking hate you!" He yelled and landed a punch square on my jaw. "God dammit!" I shouted holding my jaw. "You fucking wimp" pony said so I slugged him hard. "Knock it off!" Darry yelled pulled me away from pony.

Darry looked at us and sighed "you two gotta get along. y'all are gonna fight fare, skins only. No blades or chains or shit. Just you and your fists" Darry said "fine, when?" I asked "now, I don't wanna hear you two bicker any longer. Go to the front lawn" he commanded so we all went outside.

 **Ponyboy's pov-**

I stood on the front lawn next to soda and looked at Dally who was standing next to Darry in front of me. "Soda take his blade and anything else that can do bad damage" Darry said so I handed soda my blade. "I love you" Sodatold me "I love you too" I sighed. I know I'm about to get my ass kicked. It's Dallas Winston. He beats everyone. I kissed Soda and looked at Dally. "Are. Are you set this is a good idea?" Johnny asked scared. "Yeah. They'll be fine, kid" Darry said "alright, have at it" Darry said so I punched Dally.

All it took dally was a few punches and I was on the ground. I started coughing and rolled over. "Alright now you two better stop your bickering. Soda, Johnny help pony get cleaned up. I'll help dally" Darry sighed. Soda helped me up and I groaned. "You're awfully brave pony" Johnny said. I was too beat up to respond.

I laid in bed next to Oda and I'm sore as fuck. I got bored so I rolled over and kissed Soda's neck. "Hmm stop, I have work tomorrow" he mumbled "but I really want something to eat. Something big too" I whisper and kissed his ear lope softly. I smirked as he started to get frustrated. I kissed him softly and kiept reading him. He eventually got really frustrated and pinned me on the bed. "Give it to me, I want you." I begged "beg" he smirked "I want your large cock inside me right now" I pleaded and we continued to have our very rough sex.

* * *

 **Ok sorry for the short chapters. I have a shit time of homework and I gotta practice for band competition and a bunch of shit. And I'm still on my sister's iPad. So bleh.**

 **Ok shoutouts to- Ismith1112003, maddiepage, Songgirl2003 and mycookiegirl for the awesome reviews and great ideas, as you can tell I've used some of your ideas. I have the others written down for following chapters. Thx for reading.**

 **Stay gold my greasers. And always do it for Johnny.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ponyboy' pov-**

I woke up extremely sore from fighting with Dallas and fucking soda. I got up and went into the kitchen. I yawned and looked at Johnny on the couch. "You eaten breakfast?" I asked "yeah" he said in his incentive quiet voice. I don't know how Johnny manages to stay that innocent when his parents were constantly beating the shit outa him. I mean look at Dallas, his dad don't give a flying fuck about him and he was beat up and he's tougher than hell. I guess Johnny wanted his parents to like him.

Darry walked in and smiled at Johnny "Hey kid" Johnny just smiled slightly and looked at the television. "Hey my gay buds" Two-bit smiled walking in the house. "Hey Two-bit" Darry chuckled. Soda walked in and hugged me from behind causing me to jump. "Chill, it's just me" he smiled and kissed my neck. I smiled and relaxed in his arms. "I gotta go to school. It's my last day before winter break" I told him. "Yeah I got work" he sighed and let go of me. "I love you" I smiled "Love you too, Pony" He smiled and kissed me before I grabbed my books and left for school.

I got to school and sat in my usual seat in first period english. "Hey grease, I want that seat" a soc said "too bad. I'm sitting here" I told him harshly "move you stupid greasers" He demanded "the only move I'm gon' make is my fisr hitting your face if you don't fuck off" I told him so he scanned me sitting here. "That's an awfully nice ring for a grease like you. where'd you get it?" He asked. I didn't know weather to lie or not. "why's it concern you?" I asked "you steal it?" he asked "no" I simply replied. "you don't get outa that seat I'll knock you out and take that ring of yours" He said "try me" I said so he swung at me. I ducked it and kicked him in the balls then punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards so I punched him in the nose. "fine, keep the damn seat" He groaned and went to the back of the class. I smirked and sat back down.

I walked in the house and threw my books onto the desk in Soda and I's room. I walked back out and sat on the couch. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

 _I looked around and all I saw was grass and perfectly shaped stones in the ground. I looked behind me and saw Soda-pop sobbing and Darry standing stiffly with a stone cold look on his face. I saw a priest talking and the gang was standing around with their heads hung low. I looked at what they were staring at and saw both my parent's names carved into the stone. I stared at the stone blankly and broke down. I started sobbing then screamed. this can't be happening. My parents can't be dead. I'm scared. What's going to happen to me? My screams got louder._

I shot up and started breathing heavily. I looked around and saw Soda next to me. I hugged him and didn't let go for a long time. "what happened baby?" He asked softly "It was a dream. I can't remember but it scared me" I told him so he held me tightly. "please don't leave me" I told him "I will never leave you Ponyboy. I promise" he assured me then kissed me.

* * *

 **hey bitches I got my computer back, well for now, I got caught skipping lunch off campus and now I have a citation and I have to go to court and I have in school suspension. idk, its a long story. PM me if you wanna know the whole story. I don't care. Bleh. ok well I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and that I don't get in trouble with the cops again) oh well.**

 **ok shout outs to Ismith1112003, guest, songgirl2003, Knight Rae, Mycookiegirl and Ichigo15kurosaki for your great reviews and for reading.**

 **Stay gold my greasers and always do it for Johnny**


	14. Chapter 14

**Johnny's pov-**

I was sitting on a bench at the park when Two-bit walked over and sat next to me. "gotta smoke?" He asked "yeah" I sighed handing him a cigarette. "you know, I really like you Johnny" He smiled. I can tell he's kinda drunk. I just nodded and let him go on "not like a buddy though. You know how like Pony likes Soda or Darry and Dally" He rambled. I was confused. There's no way he's joking. Two-bit jokes about a lot but this don't sound like one of his jokes. He dropped his cigarette and put it out right before he looked at me. I got really nervous. I was surprised when Two-bit connected our lips. I hesitated at first but just went with it.

He pulled back and looked at me. "I ain't drunk Johnnycake. I swear, I love you" he told me "I-I love you too" I said nervously. "so, you wanna be my boyfriend?" He asked so I nodded. "I better get home. Darry worries" I told him as I stood up "I'll walk you" He smiled so we walked back to the house.

I walked in the house and Darry smiled at me. "hey kid. you see Pony while you were out?" Darry asked "no" I simply replied. I don't know why I'm still quiet. I love being Darry and Dally's kid. It's a lot more fun then my old folks. Dally and Darry never fight and never even try to hurt me. I guess I'm just scared since I got jumped that I never really talk. I'm the innocent one in the gang 'cause my old folks constantly beat the shit out of me. I ain't like any other greaser. I ain't tough like Dally or as strong as Darry or as smart as Pony or as fun as Two-bit and Soda. I'm just the quiet one who stays out of trouble. I don't like getting in trouble, it just don't sound fun.

I came out of my daze and noticed everyone was looking at me. "What?" I asked "nothin' you just are standing in the middle of the room staring at the wall like you seen a ghost" Two-bit chuckled "oh, uh, I was deep in thought" I sighed and sat on the couch. Dally sat next to me and smiled at me. "You had a good day?" he asked me so I nodded then noticed that Soda-pop and Pony had disappeared. "where's Ponyboy?" I asked "uh he wasn't here when you got back so he's probably at a movie or at the DX station with Soda" Darry explained "I gotta talk to him, I'll be back" I sighed and ran out of the house.

I ran to the DX first because it's closest and luckily he was there. "Ponyboy!" I called out of breath "hey Johnny" he smiled walking over to me. "I need to talk to you Pony, it's kinda important" I told him "alright" he replied so we walked to a private area "what's wrong?" Pony asked "I, uh, I kissed Two-bit" I said quickly and Pony was surprised "Two-bit Mathews! Keith! makes jokes bout everything?" He asked so I nodded "are y'all dating now or somethin?" He asked and I nodded with a slight smiled. "does anyone else know?" he asked relaxing more "No" I sighed "ok. Soda's got alota work to finish so I'll walk home with you" Pony told me then looked at Soda "I'm gonna walk Johnny home, See you later" Pony said then kissed him before we walked home in silence.

I walked in the house and Dally looked at me concerned. "Darry had to get to work. is there something bugging you?" Dally asked "it's fine. I've been talkin bout it with Pony" I sighed "alright, behave yourself kid" Dally smiled so I walked to my room followed by Pony "where's Two-bit?" Pony asked so I shrugged "he left earlier" I stared at the floor then groaned and flopped down on the bed. "Ponyboy how was it so easy for you?" I asked "it wasn't. I hid liking Soda for years and when Darry found out we were dating he flipped" He explained. "dammit! I can't stand this. why? I hate these feelings greasers ain't supposed to get feelings like this" I ranted then Dally walked in the room and sat next me. "what's up kid?" he asked "Da-Dally. I-I'm g-g-gay" I stuttered nervously. he just hugged me. "that's ok kid" he told me. "um, I kinda have a boyfriend. he might not want y'all to know yet" I told him. "who?" Dally asked "Two-bit" I mumbled causing Dally's jaw to drop. "damn well alright" He sighed. I smiled at him then laid back down.

Dally laid next to me and smiled. "you know kid, there's two things I will never regret" He smiled "hmm?" I asked "Marrying Darrel and adopting you" he told me. "why did y'all adopt me?" I asked "because we couldn't stand seein' you beat up and you're part of the gang, we didn't wanna loose you" He explained "thanks" I smiled and closed my eyes.

 **Ponyboy's pov-**

I decided to take a nap and I was asleep in Soda and mine's bed when I felt someone jump on me. I opened my eyes and saw Soda looking at me with a huge smile "Hey baby" he smiled "hey Soda" I chuckled and kissed him "man, I love you so damn much. I don't know how it's possible to love someone this much" he smiled flopping next to me. "I dunno" I smiled and kissed him again. "so are you ready to be married in three days?" he smiled "only if I get the crazy guy laying next to me" I smiled "who else in in this bed?" He asked causing me to laugh. "I know I'm crazy" He smiled and kissed me. I love when Soda is just drunk on life. he's hilarious. Damn, I can't believe I'm going to marry him in a few days.

* * *

 **okokokok I hope you liked it. I hope I didn't screw it up cuz I might be a little slightly drunk. Oh well. that's fine. XD I'm too lazy to do shout outs so Thx to everyone who read and commented. Thx to the ppl who had the good ideas too.**

 **Stay Gold my greaser friends.**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE:

**ok this is just an authors note cuz I don't feel like updating. I'm just really struggling right now. yesterday I didn't update cuz my computer was being a shit and I was super depressed. Today I'm not updating a real chapter cuz I'm still depressed. My boyfriend broke up with me cuz apparently he doesn't want to date a depressed girl who cuts. Fucking ass hole. Oh well. I hope I'll be able to update tomorrow. I'm just gonna cry myself to sleep now.**

 **Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews and is reading. I'm really trying to write the next chapter but it's hard when I can't focus on anything because of depression. oh well. it isn't your problem I just thought you should know why I might not be updating for a while.**

 **Stay Gold my greasers and always do it for Johnny.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Soda's pov**

I walked out to the kitchen and Steve was there with the rest of the gang. I walked over to Ponyboy and smiled. "Hey baby, you ready for our wedding in a couple days?" I asked "wedding?" Steve asked. Steve's old man is sick so he has been taking care of him instead of hanging around here and working so he doesn't know about the wedding and stuff. "yeah, Sodapop and I are gettin married" Pony smiled "you stupid gay bitch!" Steve growled at Pony "what'd I do?" Pony asked "you stole Soda from me" Steve said "that doesn't make sense" Pony said soo Steve walked over and connected our lips. I pushed him away from me and got nervous. I looked at Ponyboy then at everyone else who was shocked. I can't stand the pressure. I don't know what happened. Steve kissed me. I love Ponyboy but Steve kissed me. I can't handle it. I just ran.

I kept running, I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. What's Ponyboy gonna say? I feel really bad. God dammit what have I done? I'm getting tired. I stopped and sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the park. I don't know what to do. Steve kissed me! My own best friend! A couple days before I get married too! Fuck! I pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. I don't generally smoke but I really needed it.

 **Ponyboy's pov**

Soda ran out and I looked at Steve with a cold, hard glare. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like you" I growled then ran after him and started punching him. He punched me back causing us to get into a fight. He kissed my fiancé, there's no damn way I'm fighting fair. I quickly grabbed my blade and stabbed his arm. He immediately jumped back and looked at his bloody arm. "what the hell Ponyboy?" Darry yelled then I realized what I just did. "I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized and noticed everyone looking at me with a disappointed look. I panicked so I went to find Soda.

I ran by and saw Soda at the park. I ran over and hugged him. "what's wrong?" Soda asked "I stabbed Steve 'cause I was mad" I told him so he just hugged him "he won't tell the cops. he's been stabbed a few times before" Sods sighed. I pulled a cigarette out and started smoking. "let's walk around for a bit before we go home" he told me so I nodded and stood up.

After walking around for a while we went home. Darry stood up when we walked through the door. "Ponyboy, you are so damn lucky Steve didn't call the police" He said "I know" I sighed "Darry don't be too hard on him" Dally said "if someone kissed you before our wedding, I woulda stabbed em too" he added so Darry just sat back down.

I was really tired so I went to my room with Soda and laid down. Soda held me close to him and we both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Wassup? ok so I left school early cuz I gotta bad headache. Good thing for you guys, Bad thing for me cuz Imma have a lot of algebra homework. bleh. Ok I home you enjoyed. thanks to everyone who still reads this and I promise the wedding will be in the next chapter, if it's not you can hunt me down and kill me if you'd like.**

 **Stay Gold my greasers and Always do it for Johnny!**


End file.
